


Sexting

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Cell Phones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: On my A-Team group someone had this cute idea and my muse jumped at it :D Thanks <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/"></a><b>loves_books</b> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: On my A-Team group someone had this cute idea and my muse jumped at it :D Thanks [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/)**loves_books** for the beta.

H: Kid?

F: Yeah, Boss?

H: Are you alone?

F: Yes, why?

H: Are you on duty?

F: No. Why? Are you?

H: No…

F: Hannibal, what is it?

H: ….

F: Come on Boss, I can’t read thoughts over a distance of 100 miles.

H: I wish you could…

F: Spit it out Boss ;-)

H: What are you wearing?

F: Combats.

H: Nothing else?

F: Well, a dirty t-shirt…ahhh I think I know where this is going…

H: Do you?

F: What are YOU wearing, Boss?

H: ….

F: What’s that supposed to mean?

H: ….

F: Nothing? * hopeful look *

H: Well, almost nothing. It’s hot in here.

F: Are you in our tent?

H: *nod*

F: Zipper safely shut?

H: *nod* Where are you?

F: In the middle of nowhere.

H: Mission finished?

F: Yeah, waiting for my lift home.

H: How much time have you got left?

F: More than an hour…

H: You safe?

F: For the time being yeah…Come on Boss, spit it out ;-)

H: It’s still so long ‘til you’ll be back…

F: John. Say it. ;-)

H: I, um … I can’t…

F: * grin * Try.

H: Face…

F: You can’t say that you want cybersex with me? Right now?

H: * blush * I couldn’t but now that you spelled it out…Yes, that’s what I want. Miss you, babe.

F: Miss you too ;-*. So what would you like to do to me?

H: I, um…are you wearing your old white wife beater?

F: I am, it’s grey though and sweaty…

H: I’d sniff all over you first…wanting to rip it apart but you won’t let me…

F: Right you are. You wearing that washed out, sweaty brown t-shirt?

H: Yeah, lying on my bunk.

F: Boxers off already?

H: Not yet. Tell me I should get rid of them.

F: Hmm…not yet. Just caress your covered dick gently with one hand, squeeze your nipple through the shirt with the other…

H: You doin the same, kid?

F: Yeah, feels nice, imagining it’s your hands, Boss…

H: I can feel you on me…

F: Your dick is rubbing against mine…getting harder…

H: Shit, kid…

F:  You feeling me?

H: One hand wanders beneath your shirt, feeling your back muscles, the other manages to slip into your pants…are you going commando Temp?

F: Yeah, it’s so hot here…oh fuck Boss, I can feel your hand on my ass, squeezing…feels awesome…can you go for my hole?

H: Fuck, Face!

F: Yeah, that’s the general idea. :-D looking very innocent…

H: Someone who’s offering his hole can’t look innocent… :-D

F: I’m spreading my legs and loosening my belt, grinding my hard cock against yours…

H: Oh shit, I can feel it. Slipping my hand inside…

F: Roll your big balls for me Boss, nice and slow…

H: You take your cock out…

(photo from Face comes in)

H: Oh my god Face, that’s…gulp…

F: Take a picture of your beautiful dick Boss, please? Need to see it. NOW!

(photo from Hannibal comes in)

F: Oh GOD! John, hhmmm let me lick it and suck on it….

H: ……

F: I can feel your mouth on my cock. It’s wonderfully hot and wet…* slowly thrusting *

H: Oh Temp…ohhh…

F: Write me what you’re doing, John, I want to know. Don’t be shy.

H: It’s…

F: John…please?

H: Just licked my palm and massaging my cock now, thinking it’s you…staring at that photo of your beautiful dick…

F: Ah! YES! Doing the same, circling the tip,

H: Pressing into the slit…oh fuck Face that’s…

F: Hold on a sec…

(incoming video from Face)

H: Temp!!!! Ohhhhhhh…damn!!! -----------

F: Can, can I have one too John please? Need it. Need to see you do it to yourself…

H: Wait honey…

(incoming video from Hannibal)

F: Boss!!! Oh shit that’s hot…nngggg I love how you do that…

H: Kid, you’re killing me…

F: Slow…and faster…and slow again…and don’t forget those large balls…can feel them grow against my palm.

H: Can see your come, leaking out of the slit…god I want to lick it away so badly, take that hot cock of yours into my mouth…

F: 69 Boss…swallowing hard…

H: yeah…oh Face…

F: feel your finger in me John, oh so deep, pressing, rubbing

H: …………….

F: Ooooo……thud

H: Hello? You with me again?

F: Um, barely.

H: Thank you.

F: No, thank you. :-D

H: Come home soon, this was hot but just a poor substitute, babe.

F: Yeah I know Boss. * kissing you gently *

H: * kissing you back * Love you.

F: Love you more. My lift has arrived. See you in a few. :-* 


End file.
